Pretty Little Vampire Diaries
by Kamon24121
Summary: What happens when Damon Salvatore meets the Pretty Little Liars?
1. Chapter 1

Damon took in the air, the pleasant and lovely scent, of the halls of Millbrook High School.

It contained a mixture of perfumes.

Mainly fruity and very pleasant fragrances.

He frowned when he caught a strong whiff of cologne.

He hated the smell... it was like verbain to him. Even Stefan wore the horrid stuff, which explains another reason why he didn't like him much. Stefan, his brother, of all people!

Damon shook his head and crinkled his nose.

He decided to walk back to the hallway with all of the perfume, and perfume only!

It danced around his nose and he just couldn't hold back on breathing it in over and over again.

"If only I could find the girls that match these perfumes; their perfect matches..." he whispered quietly aloud to himself.

The bell rang and everyone came into the halls.

It was finally the end of the day and Damon was looking for a little...snack, maybe even a new girlfriend. He stepped back out of a few people's way and pressed his back against a locker.

Luckily no one came over to him and asked for him to move. It must've been his lucky day! Or not... someone came toward him and asked him to move out of his way and Damon just smiled, stared back at the guy and swiveled his head to the side looking at him.

"Move dude!" the guy told him.

Damon shook his head and continued smiling.

The guys stared at him in horror and everyone looked over in their direction.

"I was just walking my..." he looked at the boy. "...nephew to the bathroom. Come on scamp."

The boy gulped and came with him. Damon dragged him into the boys bathroom and killed him. He drank all the blood from his body and finally released his grip and pulled his fangs out of his neck.

"Have a nice day." he told the dead body and left it in the bathroom.

He thought twice and ran back into the bathroom, pulled the boy into a stall, and locked the door.

He hopped over the stall and walked out of the bathroom casually.

He went back to that locker and pressed his back up against it again with a smile.

He sighed as people walked by him.

All of the girls stopped and stared and others just pretended he didn't and they simply walked by. Damon grinned in pleasure as all of the girls saw him.

Then the schools last bell rang and he knew that even the teachers had left the building.

He glided through the halls and stopped. He could hear the faint laughter of four girls.

He listened closely. Definitely four girls; four different heart beats.

They came around the corner and stopped just staring at the strange, dark, yet handsome man who stood in front of them.

He smiled and waved at them casually.

Hanna checked him from head-to-toe and looked at the other girls with a smile.

The other girls, Spencer, Emily, and Aria, smiled along with her.

Damon, for once, stood still and uncomfortably in front of a group of girls.

A group of girls that if they didn't like him, which was highly unlikely, he'd have to drink their blood the hard way.

Correction: GET their blood the hard way. Damon frowned at this thought.

Hanna looked at him and frowned along.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" she asked him.

He smiled. "What look?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Never mind," she smiled and started walking over to him.

As usual, Damon let the woman come to him.

After all, he was the master of compelling people, especially female persons.

Damon smiled as she slowly walked toward him. Spencer, Emily, and Aria stared in horror as Hanna kissed him.

"Hanna?" Aria cried.

"Whoa!" Spencer called.

"That's so wrong..." Emily nearly shrieked.

Hanna turned around to face her friends and Damon put an arm around her waist.

"Hello Hanna," he said slowly.

She giggled and the girls stared in shock; their eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

"Bye, girls." Hanna said and walked away with Damon.

Spencer glared after them and at the man. "Who are you?"

The girls looked away as Damon looked back with a smile on his face.

"Damon Salvatore..." he told her and walked out of the school with Hanna.

The girls looked at each other in horror.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked looking around.

Emily looked at the front door. "Should we follow them?"

"Where do you think he's even taking her?" Spencer asked.

They all looked at the front door now and slowly walked towards it.

"I don't like this..." Emily said looking around at the dark school.

The whole school's lights had went out.

The school was getting locked now and if they didn't get out soon, they'd be stuck there all night.

And they definitely didn't want to do that again!

They've had their fair share of being at school after hours.

The three girls hugged each other as they walked closer and closer to the front door.

"Hurry!" Spencer cried looking at one of the clocks in the hallway.

The girls ran toward the door now and pushed it, but it was locked.

"Damn," Aria cursed under her breath.

The other two girls tried at the door again and again, but gave up when it didn't budge.

They slid down the door and onto the floor and each went into fetal position.

They brought their knees to their chests and held them there, scared to death.

Aria looked up.

"What is it?" the other two whispered.

There was a sound of footsteps coming toward them.

Spencer and Emily looked at each other in horror as they heard what Aria did.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." they all shrieked.

The footsteps came closer and closer and they finally stopped.

All of the girls closed their eyes and scooted closer together.

Damon was alone now and walking toward the girls.

He had drank from the pretty blonde, Hanna, and stuck her in the boys bathroom with the locker boy.

He smiled as he walked toward the three other girls.

They were scared to death so he knew what he had to do.

Thank God this town didn't know about vampires and they didn't have anything what would stop him from compelling them to cooperate.

Aria looked up to see Damon Salvatore walking directly towards them.

"Guys... look!" she pointed.

The other two opened their eyes slowly and opened their mouths in shock.

Their eyes popped open in horror and they tried to move, but just couldn't.

Aria got up and ran and Damon smiled.

The other girls stared at the empty hall now.

Where did he go?

Damon ran as fast as he could after Aria.

He used his vampire speed to speed past her and stand in the corner so when she got to the corner, she wouldn't even know he was there.

Aria ran to the corner and finally saw Damon and screamed in horror.

But it was too late!

"Shh!" Damon said and pressed his finger to her lips.

Aria stopped screaming and stood still.

"Now calm down... what's your name?" he asked smiling.

"Aria," she told him.

"Well Aria, you smell sweet." he smiled and bit into her neck.

She didn't budge and let him finish her off.

Her body went limp and he let her fall to the floor.

He'd get her later... he decided and walked toward to two girls who waited for him at the front door.

He wiped off his lips and licked them clean.

He didn't want to go scaring the other two girls.

Emily poked Spencer and silently told her to listen.

She did and her eyes opened wide again as they heard the footsteps coming close again.

"Go away Damon!" Spencer screamed.

"Leave us alone!" Emily cried.

Damon walked into the main hall and smiled at the two helpless girls.

"Don't be afraid..." he told them.

Spencer sighed and got up and walked over to him.

Emily slowly got up and back up into a locker.

Damon smiled and told them to come to him.

They obeyed, they had no other choice.

His fangs extended and the girls just kept walking closer and closer.

He took Spencer's head in hands and kissed her lips.

After he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and snapped her neck.

Spencer fell to the floor and her body went limp.

Emily stared at her friend, but no emotion was on her face; she had already been compelled.

Whatever Damon wanted now, she had to give to him.

"Pick up your friend over there..." he told her.

She nodded and hurried over to Spencer and picked her up.

Damon smiled. "Now follow me."

She followed him to the boys bathroom and she followed him inside.

"Now through her in that stall over there." he continued smiling.

Emily did as she was told and through Spencer's dead body into the stall.

The bodies made a weird sound as Spencer's was piled on top.

"Thank you... what's your name?" he looked at her with a frown now.

"Emily." she told him.

"Thank you Emily." he told her and motioned her over to him.

She came over and smiled.

He smiled too and pressed his lips against her neck.

He bit hard, deep and sucked out every single last drop of blood from her body.

He could tell by the taste of her blood that she was once a great athlete.

He frowned and through her body in the stall in with the others.

The mirrors showed him as he truly was... a monster.

He sighed and wiped off all of the blood and went in the halls to find Aria's body and return it to her other friends in the bathroom stall.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer opened their eyes and gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" Spencer cried.

"You were dead…" Emily started to cry.

Aria looked around mute, blinking just as confused as the other girls.

"What… how… who was that guy, Damon…?" Hanna looked up at the light.

"My head hurts really bad…" Spencer complained.

"Mine too…" Aria whispered. "Anyone else's?" she asked.

Hanna and Emily nodded.

"Badly…" Emily sighed, grabbing her head.

Hanna blinked and got up. "Why the hell are all of us in the same stall?" she asked, looking down at all of the dried up blood on herself.

"Seriously guys… what happened to-" Aria began to ask, but someone in heels, probably a teacher, walked into the bathroom and went into the stall beside them.

All four of them sniffed the air.

"Oh my god…" Emily whispered. "Your faces!"

Everyone looked at each other; they had dark veins popping up from underneath their eyes.

"I'm so thirsty…" Hanna whined and before she knew what she was doing, she crawled underneath the stall, grabbed the teacher by the heel and pulled her into their stall.

All four of the girls took an arm or a leg and drank the stranger's blood.

"We're vampires!" Spencer shrieked, dropping the leg that she just drank from and staring around at her friends. "Oh my god…" she started crying.

A familiar chuckle came from inside the bathroom and Spencer got up, while her friends continued to drink the body dry of blood, and unlocked the bathroom stall door and stared up at Damon.

"What did you do to us?" she whispered.

Damon just smirked and grabbed the four girls, putting a blanket over them


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking us?" Spencer demanded.

Damon carried the struggling girls to his car and put them in the trunk.

"Don't worry…" he patted the blanket. "Once we get there none of you will ever want to leave."

"You son of a-" Hanna screamed at him, but he shut the trunk.

As he turned the key in the ignition, he could still hear their faint muffled cries for help and angry screaming from the trunk.

He smirked and started his drive back to his hometown, Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Emily asked the other girls.<p>

"Do? Are you crazy?" Aria cried. "The real question is: where is he taking us?"

Spencer laughed; she always seemed to be the crazy girl who laughed at the wrong situations.

Hanna sighed. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to play nice with him… I had a date tonight with Caleb."

"I thought he was still in Ravenswood…" Spencer said.

Hanna shook her head. "Nope, he was supposed to come back tonight and we were going to talk."

Spencer made a face and sighed in understanding. "Yeah… Toby wanted to take me to a surprise place either tonight or tomorrow and skip school."

Aria looked at Emily and they both laughed. "Well we're kind of done with love right now so… that's not in our way. But still… this guy is weird; we can't trust him."

"What do you think he did to us?" Emily whispered in freight.

The girls all looked at each other and sighed, the veins in their eyes showing again.

"I'm so thirsty…" Hanna complained.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again…" Spencer mumbled.

They heard the car finally come to a stop and the emergency brake click from underneath the car.

_Had that always been so easy to hear?_ they all thought.

* * *

><p>Damon popped the trunk and walked around to the back of the car.<p>

"You girls ready to see your new home?" he smirked, slowly opening up the blanket he'd so cleverly made into some sort of hard to get out of trap bag.

Hanna spit on him and the other girls looked at her shocked, but didn't look too happy at Damon because they weren't exactly on his side either.

He just wiped it away and helped Aria out of the trunk first, lending out a hand.

She was hesitant, but finally took it and got out.

Next was Emily, then Spencer, and finally Hanna, who didn't take his hand and struggled the most to get out.

"Thanks, but no thanks…" Hanna said after getting out herself.

Damon nodded. "Understood." he looked at the other girls. "Well, this is the Salvatore house… and before you ask, yes, that's my last name and yes this is my house. I didn't steal it."

Aria laughed and Spencer crossed her arms. "How are we supposed to believe a kidnapper?"

Damon chuckled and shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to take my word for it and come to believe me."

Emily sighed and looked at the girls; she wanted to live so she decided to kiss up to this Damon Salvatore guy and maybe he'd let her go or get some kind of reward. "So, Damon Salvatore… is it?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, Emily?"

She smiled awkwardly. "Where are we sleeping and does anyone else live here?" she asked.

"Two questions in one…" Damon smirked. "I think I like you the most so far."

Emily just shrugged.

"Well, you'll each get your own bedroom; believe me or not, but this mansion has many rooms. And for the second question you asked… you'll just have to wait and see." Damon answered and finished with a smirk.

Spencer looked around at all of the trees. "What kind are these?" she asked.

Damon peered up at all of the tall trees towering over him and shrugged. "Hell if I know…" he chuckled and turned, walking towards the front door. "Mind if we move this little party into the house now?" he asked.

All four girls hesitated mutually, but all of them finally stepped forward and followed him inside, surprisingly even Hanna.


End file.
